


family dinners

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Hux, M/M, Protective Siblings, awkward family stuff, fluff kinda, hux has a big ass family, hux is the youngest, kylo meets huxs family, the weird plot no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is dragged along to meet Hux's family. Hux's mom. Hux's dad. And all eight siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family dinners

"No way, no how, not ever." Kylo shook his head as he rolled over to face Hux on the other side of their bed.

"I don't want to go either, but it's my family. I have to go." Hux sighed exasperatedly, tilting his head to look at the man next to him. Hux could understand Kylo's apprehension; he did have 8 over-protective, older siblings. Everyone called him Baby Bren, even now that he was a thirty-four tear old man.

"Your family is huge, Hux." Kylo went on. "They're civilized people, I don't think they'd enjoy socializing with a person like me." He finished, now idly combing his hands through Hux's ginger hair.

"They'll love you I promise. My mother's been harking me to introduce you to the family. And if you don't show up, they'll think I made you up." Hux groaned, pressing head instinctively under Kylo's chin. "Please Kylo. For me?" Hux begged.

"Fine." Kylo finally caved. "When is it?" He questioned, still massaging Hux's scalp. This always seemed to calm Hux's nerves.

"In two days. We can iron out the detail tomorrow, but for now, I need sleep." Hux said, yawning mid-sentence. Kylo made a noise in agreement, clicking off the bedside lamp before wrapping a protective arm around Hux as they drifted to sleep.

\--

The two days had gone by quickly, and the day had finally arrived. Hux was a high strung ball of anxiety the entire morning, making sure everything was packed and going over his meticulously planned out check-list. Kylo was sitting on the edge of their bed, reading the list of names Hux had given him. _'Curse him for having such a massive family.'_ Kylo thought.

There was exactly eight children of the Hux family - the eldest, Landon; the triplets were the second oldest, Lana, Breha, and Tia; then there was Laze, who was the third eldest; Elle was the fourth eldest; twins Giles and Raymus were the second youngest, and the youngest of the Hux's was little baby Brendol. Hux's siblings were all born back to back where as Hux was born five years after Giles and Raymus. There was a major age difference between Hux and the others, hence the extremely protective nature of the family. Hux's father, Sir Brendol Hux I always watched out for Hux where ever he went and his mother babied him all his life. Hux hated being treated like a child all the time, which is probably what led to his fascination with the military and the deep seated reservoir of rage deep inside of him.

"Ready to go?" Hux interrupted Kylo's thoughts, making him jolt slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda zoned out." Kylo shook his head, following Hux out of their quarters. Their transport was already loaded by the time they arrived at the hanger, all they had to do was board. "Why don't I pilot us, you need to relax a bit." Kylo suggested as he made his way to the cockpit.

Hux shrugged before nodding in agreement, curling up on one of the small benches as he watched Kylo. It wasn't long before Kylo had set the coordinates and made the jump to hyperspace. 

"Calm down, Hux. I can feel you nervousness from here." Kylo joked as he approached Hux. Hus made a strange groaning noise, burying his face in his palms and stressfully carding a hand through his hair.

Kylo sat next to him, rubbing small circles into his back. _'This will not go down well.'_ Hux thought to himself, struggling to clear his mind and focus on Kylo's soothing presence.

\--

When the pair finally landed, Hux and Kylo made their way to his parents home. Hux took a deep breath before knocking on the front door, glancing at Kylo who gave him a nervous smile. The door was pulled open revealing an extremely tall man, broad shoulders, strong features, and the same shade of ginger hair as Hux.

"Baby Brendol, you made it! Mom's been talking our ears off about how excited she is to see you." He said, pulling Hux into a quick hug. 

"Hey, Landon, it's good to see you." Hux replied, patting his brother on the back. "Landon, this is Kylo Ren." Hux introduced, praying the Landon wouldn't interrogate him on the spot. 

"Boyfriend?" Landon smirked down at Hux, who nodded sheepishly. "Bren's got a boyfriend!" Landon yelled to the other family members in the living room. Hux face burned bright red as he heard his sisters squeals of excitement and his brothers whoops of joy. 

Landon stepped aside, allowing the two to step inside. "Didn't know you were the youngest." Kylo whispered to Hux in a teasing tone, to which Hux rolled his eyes and playfully punched Kylo in the shoulder. Both men shrugged off their overcoats, leaving them on the hanger and following Landon into the living room. "There's so many gingers here." Kylo whispered once again to Hux upon entering the room. 

Kylo wasn't lying. Every single one of Hux's siblings had varying shades of orange hair. "Brendol!" The triplets squealed in delight, making their way over to hug their little brother. This was the first time Kylo had seen Hux smile and laugh with people other than himself. It made Kylo grin. The three girls had surrounded Brendol, asking him about a million questions per second. "Landon says you have a boyfriend." Tia pointed out. Hux's face flushed once again, watching as his three sisters raised their eyebrows pointedly at him.

"Yeah," Hux said, motioning to Kylo who stood behind him. "This is Kylo Ren, Kylo this is Tia, Breha, and Lana." Hux introduced, pointing to each girl as he spoke. 

"Brendol always had good taste in men." Breha teased, looking Kylo up and down. Hux rolled his eyes, Kylo quietly snorted, and the three girls lead Hux and Kylo into the living room. Kylo sat on the end of the couch, and Hux took a seat right next to him. 

"Brendol, oh my, you've grown so tall!" An older woman gawked as she entered the room, plating a wet kiss on Hux's cheek. It was true - even though Hux was the youngest, he was one of the tallest of the family at 6'1.

"Hello Mom, how have you been?" Hux smiled at his mother. 

"Just lovely, thank you dear." She grinned, taking a seat on the couch opposite of Hux and Kylo. "And who might you be?" She continued, gesturing to Kylo. 

"I'm Kylo Ren, pleasure to meet you." Kylo greeted, acting as polite as he possibly could. Hux had told him about his mother before - she looked so sweet but if any one threatened her baby boy, she'd become their worst nightmare.

"Ren, as in the Knights of Ren?" An older man, presumably Hux's father - Sir Brendol Hux I, questioned. Kylo nodded, a little worried that he might find the Knights of Ren to be annoying or beneath him. "You must be skilled, the Knights of Ren are highly qualified young men. Their work is quite admirable." Hux senior complimented. Kylo felt a wave of relief rush over him.

"Brendol, can you c'mere for a second?" Giles called from the kitchen. 

"Coming!" Brendol yelled back, standing up and making his way into the kitchen, leaving Kylo with the rest of his family. As soon as Brendol was out of sight, someone had hauled Kylo up and pinned him against the wall. Once Kylo got his head straight, he realized it was one of the twins - Raymus. 

"Listen closely, because I wont repeat myself. If you hurt Brendol in any way, shape, or form, I swear to the gods I will hunt you down to the ends of this universe and tear you limb from limb. Don't think for a second that you'll get off easy." Raymus threatened, glaring daggers at Kylo. If this were anyone else, Kylo would've killed them by now. But this was Hux's brother.

"Raymus, please." A familiar voice sighed. All of a sudden, the lightsaber from Kylo's belt levitated into the air and flew towards Brendol who caught it and shook his head. The grip on Kylo was released as Hux lifted him off the ground and spun him around to look at his face. 

"Mom, Brendol is misusing the force again." Raymus whined to their mother in the kitchen. 

"Bren, put Raymus down." Hux's mother reprimanded. Hux let out a small scowl, rolling his eyes before dropping Raymus onto the floor. Raymus stood up, dusting himself off as he glowered at his little brother who smirked smugly. Hux walked over to Kylo, ignoring the shocked look on his face as he grabbed his arm and tugged him into the kitchen.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Hux said, leading Kylo out onto a balcony overlooking the rolling hills. 

"What was that?" Kylo asked once they stopped at the railing, Hux leaning on it as he pulled out a cigarette. 

"What was what?" Hux replied, furrowing his brows as he lit his cigarette. 

"You, some how, using the force to steal my lightsaber and lift your brother off the ground." Kylo said, watching Hux as he blew rings of smoke into the atmosphere.

"Ah, that. Well you see, my grandfather - Sheev Palpatine - was force sensitive, and he passed it on to my father who passed it on to me. For whatever reason, I'm the only one who acquired it, not that I'm complaining." Hux explained, tapping the cigarette to get rid of the ash.

"Sheev Palpatine? As in Darth Sidious?" Kylo repeated, seeing Hux nod out of the corner of his eye. "He was my grandfather's master." He said, glancing down at Hux fondly. Hux looked up at Kylo, who leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Hux's thin pink lips that tasted of mint and cigarettes.

"C'mon lover boy, it's time for dinner." Hux laughed softly when they pulled away, tugging Kylo back inside.

\--

The sun had gone down, and the family meal was over. Kylo and Hux had far to much alcohol to fly, so they got a hotel room in the city just for the night. "That was exhausting." Kylo huffed, flopping down onto the bed. Hux chuckled, rolling his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night, peeling off his outer layer of clothing, leaving him in his white undershirt and boxers.

"Move over." Hux said, nudging Kylo over as he crawled into the other side of the bed. Kylo harrumphed, glaring playfully at Hux who smirked as he buried his face into the plush pillows. Eventually, Kylo dragged himself out of bed to change. Hux felt the mattress dip as Kylo slid in behind him, draping a muscular arm over Hux's thin waist.

"Never bring me to your family gatherings ever again." Kylo muttered, his words slurred by sleep.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it. Goodnight Ky." Hux responded, tugging the blankets further onto himself.

"G'night."

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr - www.cosmickenobi.tumblr.com


End file.
